Mishceif In Highschool
by Kat and Ash
Summary: Ok Dylan...friendly? Uhhh not so much... Nicole? Ever seen without a book? Heck no   Just add in the beybade characters , beybattleing , a couple OCs , some romance, cussing, and of course mischeif . You got yourself some akward situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischeif In HighSchool**

**Kat: Hay thar~ Thx for clicking our story :D**

**Ash: Hey! Hey! **

**Kat: We dont own anything except for our own characters and anything we dont recognize This isnt an AU story dont worry ;D**

CHAPTER 1:::: Dyaln POV

"Dylan... Dylan... DYLAN ALEXANDRA GET UP NOW!" I nearly fell out of bed at the sound of Matt yelling at me from across the hall.

"I'm Up! I swear!" I got out of bed half heartedly and began to walk into the bathroom dragging my feet as I went. As I looked into the mirror I could see my reflection (pshhh no duh) my hair sticking up everywhere and my eyes not quiet awake yet. Today is the day I get dropped off at boarding school.

It sounds cool and I'm going to be with Nicole too but I really really reallly don't wanna go! I hate school! But I have too. I feel bad for Nicole because she has to take care of her little brother on the weekends when her parents have to work.

Oh! By the way... I'm a girl! Get your facts right! My name is Dylan Alexandra Red. I love cats and drawing . Im a total geek when it comes to video games and computer games and Im very competitive.

"Dylan! School starts soon! You got to hurry up before it starts!" I heard my step- mother call from down stairs. I started to brush my teeth then brush my tangled multi-colored hair. Ok when I say multi-colored I dont mean like blue and purple and pink and green and all that junk. I mean my hair is this really really dark brown and the bottom half is red. Comprende? Yes.

I walked to my room without a sound except for my barefeet on the tile floor . I took off my tank top and shorts and changed into some jean shorts and a band shirt.

I yawned walking down stairs to see Nicole laying on my couch, sleeping. She must have waited for me to get up and ready. She had a book in her hands as always.  
>You see me and Nicole have a really ...interesting friendship. We've known each other since we were in diapers even though shes one year older than me .<br>Most of her time is spent at my house as she has alot of siblings.

I walked to her and shook her awake. "Hey! Nikki! Wake up!" I saw her groan and flutter her eyes open. She blinked at meand stood up quickly.

"Hey! Hey! Dylan-o!" She smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Hi-Ho" I smiled back. "Mom!" I turned my head to the kitchen where she was gathering some bars for us to eat in the car because we were gr\etting late. "We're ready!"

"OK! Everyone get in the car!"

* * *

><p>We got at school to see a bunch of people staring at us. They didnt see alot of cars around here since they <em>live <em>here! Greaaat I'm going to have to live here! With a bunch of people .That i might try to kill. Great.

I walked in the big boarding school with the others. I heard whispers coming from the a couple of people as we walked past them. I didnt glare but simply ignored them hoping they would shut up before I lost my patience. We had already signed in and put all our stuff in our dorms . Two people to a dorm . Me and Nicole are roomates .

"Hey Dylan doesn't Peter go here?" Thats right! Peter is my best guy friend! I turned and smiled at her nodding. I saw her slightly point at a guy in a tree.

"Is that him?" She asked questionably. I looked up, there indeed was Peter, looking ... Peter-ish?  
>I ran to the tree and stopped calling out, "Peter!"<br>I saw him glance over here and fall out the tree. "Dylan?" He choked out almost unbelievingly.  
>I think I told him that me, my brothers, and Nicole were coming to stay here. Did he forget? Or did I tell him? I could have sworn I did...<p>

"Hi!" I waved and I helped him up. "Hi Peter!" Nicole waved, smiling. "Hey Dylan, Nicole "Peter looked normal. Not a very happy camper as you can tell. Of course not he has to deal with me . Cause Im just a big ball of fun .

"Hey Peter... Who's that?" Nicole glanced up to see a oranged haired boy relaxing in the tree. Peter looked where she was blinking at. Blue eyes searching for where Nikki was pointing.

"Brooklyn! How 'bout you come down here and meet my friend and her friend?" He called up to the boy who was now looking down at him. We saw him jump to the ground, landing perfectly, and waved toward us.

"This is Brooklyn, my er ... friend" Petter geustured to the red head. "Hey..." He didnt smile, didnt wave, he didnt even look at us! He just looked above to the clouds. Peter nudged him glaring obviously irritated (now you know where I get my personality triats from? Him and a couple others yep), making Brooklyn look over at us.

"The short weird looking one is Dylan. Ive known her longest and shes my best bitch out of the two of them," Making me glare from his statement he went on, "The taller one Nicole her best friend. Her brothers are here too. You know one of them . Ozuma . then theres Jacob , Michael and Raven"

"And finally you dont wanna know when I met Nicole ... it was interesting, I met her... lets not rememeber that memory when I met her..." He sweatdropped, smiling shyly.  
>" Oh I remeber that! hehehehe Peter... " I grinned .<p>

"Mhm... Hey" Brooklyn looked at all of us and grinned when he meet Nicoles. She blushed a bright red. "You're new?" He asked us. "Yeah" I anwsered.

He nodded, his smile getting bigger. "My friends and I could show you around after school" I thought it over.

"Are you going to show us around also, Peter?" I asked him before he shook his head.  
>"I have a...a...a.. club today. Sorry!" He scratched his head nervously.<p>

I casted a glance toward Brooklyn, he was talking to Nicole, then looked back at Peter. "Its fine, unless he gets me mad or something" I laughed with him.

"Just dont try to hurt anybody! Ok?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. " Just remind me of telling everyone that story on how you were creeping on us "  
>"Brooklyn!" I turned toward him as he did to me, "Its a done deal!" I saw Nicole blush deeper.<br>" Oh yea...I also have something to tell you" I lowered my voice slightly " Be afraid ...very afraid..."


	2. Chapter 2

** Mischeif In Highschool**

**Kat: Ello thar :D , sorry for not updating in... forever but im currently grounded and Ash is Ash so bleh D:**

**Ash: Ash is awesome so haha :D**

**Kat: NO shes not , she should be adding... anyways we gunna do a little recap for youuuu but but but , we shall like reply to our awesome reviewer *o***

**Z-Aquarius-Kai : frum kat; lol :D thx so much ^^ I love high school fics so I mite get around to reading yours C: and we finally updated sorry we took so long *coughASHLEYcough* [:**

**From Ash: Thank you :]**

RECAP:

"This is Brooklyn, my er ... friend" Petter geustured to the red head. "Hey..." He didnt smile, didnt wave, he didnt even look at us! He just looked above to the clouds. Peter nudged him glaring obviously irritated (now you know where I get my personality triats from? Him and a couple others yep), making Brooklyn look over at us.

"The short weird looking one is Dylan. Ive known her longest and shes my best bitch out of the two of them," Making me glare from his statement he went on, "The taller one Nicole her best friend. Her brothers are here too. You know one of them . Ozuma . then theres Jacob , Michael and Raven"

"And finally you dont wanna know when I met Nicole ... it was interesting, I met her... lets not rememeber that memory when I met her..." He sweatdropped, smiling shyly. " Oh I remeber that! hehehehe Peter... " I grinned .

"Mhm... Hey" Brooklyn looked at all of us and grinned when he meet Nicoles. She blushed a bright red. "You're new?" He asked us. "Yeah" I anwsered.

He nodded, his smile getting bigger. "My friends and I could show you around after school" I thought it over.

"Are you going to show us around also, Peter?" I asked him before he shook his head. "I have a...a...a.. club today. Sorry!" He scratched his head nervously.

I casted a glance toward Brooklyn, he was talking to Nicole, then looked back at Peter. "Its fine, unless he gets me mad or something" I laughed with him.

"Just dont try to hurt anybody! Ok?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. " Just remind me of telling everyone that story on how you were creeping on us " "Brooklyn!" I turned toward him as he did to me, "Its a done deal!" I saw Nicole blush deeper. " Oh yea...I also have something to tell you" I lowered my voice slightly " Be afraid ...very afraid..."

CHAPTER 2 ! Nicole POV

Stomp. Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Stop. Clap. Yeah I'm stomping my feet and clapping.  
>Thats how bored I am right now. Do Do Doo. Do Do Doo. Yeah now I'm humming.<p>

I looked up and saw Peter, Dylan, and Brooklyn looking at me curiously. "What? I'm bored" I blinked.

"Nikki I loves you but shut the hell up. Thanks!" My smaller friend gave me a quick squeeze grabbed my arm and started skipping on ahead of the boys.  
>"Dylan ... Do you even know where your going?"<p>

She stopped and her smile was stuck on her face but you could tell she was annoyed at being called clueless. In slightly different words that is.

"Dumb ass" I heard Peter comment. My best friend's greenish brown eyes flashed towards him.

"Oh shut the heck up, like your any better! Sometimes you're blonder than Nicole. And thats saying something!"

"Hey!" I glared.

"What? Its true!" She narrowed her eyes at me, I just looked away in response. She huffed and ordered Peter to lead the way.  
>"Bitch" he quickened his pace and walked in fornt of us.<p>

I looked back to Brooklyn, he was just staring at us as we walked away. I stopped in my tracks and motioned him to follow us. He smiled and made his way next to me so that makes me, ugh, in the middle. Then Dylan saw my face and snickered at me. I narrowed my green eyes at her.

"Heee, dont kill. Thats my job. Ay ginger, be mean to my best friend and I'll fuck your ass with a chain saw." Then she made a little heart with her hands and smiled sweetly.  
>I blushed so red it matched the tips of Dylan's hair.<p>

"Dylan dont be mean!" I scolded like a mother would to her child. She hid her eyes behind her bangs and bowed her head.  
>"Im sorry mommy. Dylan's been a bad girl."<p>

The boys just walked on ignoring our little word... word... exchange? Yeah. I started to hum again, spinning like an idiot. Well thats what Dee-dee would've said, but I just ignore her remarks, its not very nice but I get used to it.

" Dylan" Brooklyn spoke clearly to my friend.

" Umm... Brooklyn?" Her already big eyes widened slightly and she raised one eyebrow. Yeah she can do that. And I cant. It sucks.

" You shouldnt use such foul language it makes you seem like you are trying to be tougher than you really are . So I suggest you be quiet or You'll end up being looking like an idiot."

I dont think Dylan heard him because she ignored him completely and turned to me.

"I suggest you stop spinning and start walking" Dylan scoffed, rolling her eyes.

So she did hear? And she's taking it out on me. Typical.

"Sorry, little one" I smiled because I dont know how to smirk. She glared at me so darkly it made me scared. And shes short! Stupid intimidating short person.

"I am not little! I am only a few inches smaller than you! Thats NOT small!" She grinded her teeth. Ha that is so not true. Dylan was five feet even. I was 5ft 5.

"Peter, how tall are you?" I asked. "Tall enough" came the reply. "Dont bother getting a direct answer with that he's short too" chided Dylan.  
>I rolled my eyes and then turned to Brooklyn, "Can I call you Brookie?" I asked totally avoiding the subject I got myself in.<p>

He blinked and said rather nicely, "I dont mind." Oh my gosh, he is totally like me! I smiled. "As long as I call you Nick" He smirked. I frowned, thinking.

"Hey can you two stop acting like a couple and get back to the conversation we had going?" Dylan exclaimed.

"What conversation?" I asked her and started walking faster and walked besides Brooklyn. Hehe Brookie...

Dylan rolled her eyes at me and blew her bangs out of her face .  
>"The... nevermind..." She was way behind now since she was dawdling.<p>

I giggled as she was in her own little world out in where ever she wants to be, probably not here. No, I know she doesn't wanna be here.  
>My best friend. Is a really weird person if you hadnt noticed. And she's a daydreamer , I wouldnt be surprised if she created her own little world in her head.<br>I looked up at Brookie.

"I'm, like, really liking you now! Like you're not pushing me away like a lot of other people do" I smiled toward him, he smiled back but if you look really closely you could see a small blush trying to be hid. "How old are you?" I asked, pushing my hands behind my back.

"Seventeen" He answered.

"Cool! I'm sixteen!"

"Im fifteen. And thus Im discriminated as the youngest and shortest person here. Lovely." chided Dylan. She took a flower and was petting it. Ok then...

I waited for her to catch up to us as the boys walked ahead... again... gosh is that all they can do? Stupid boys.

I grabbed her shoulders and steered her forwards going a lot faster than we had been going. How long is it gonna take to get to the office? I mean seriously man. Wait, did we say we were going to the office?

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

Peter rolled his eyes at the sight of Dylan petting the delicate flower.

"Office."

"Thats what I thought" I nodded still pushing the smaller girl.

Kat: well look at that o: we added 3

Thanks for reading we'll update soon every two0 wks maybe? idk  
>Ciao<p> 


End file.
